Vampire
VampiresThe World of Van Helsing (also known as feeders/'ferals') are a species of nocturnal creatures introduced in Syfy's Van Helsing. History Vampires have lived among humans for centuries, surviving in the shadows and masking their presence from humanity as a means to live free of persecution. Until recently, humans remained unaware of their existence outside of myths and ancient folklore. Female vampires are incapable of bearing children. According to Rebecca, they are only able to give centuries of life, not create it. However, their male-counter parts are supposedly fertile. Transition When a human is bitten by a vampire, their transformation occurs rapidly. When Doc's arm was bitten, it took about a minute for the infection to take root, leaving her no time to cut the limb off. As she began to mutate, her flesh began to turn grey and purple veins appeared across her skin. What little time she had left was spent being tied down by Axel, who finished securing her just seconds before the transformation completed. Classes The First One Little is known of her other than she is apparently the first vampire as she was freed temporarily by the Oracle and was imprisoned again by Vanessa. Her true name is Dracula, as according to legend she is able to sense when someone says it. When spoken of her it is with either great fear or admiration. Her blood seems to be very powerful, it helped one Elder to sense Vanessa's location. Bridesmaids Dracula appears to have, over the course of the centuries, selected a few individuals to be close personal servants, whom she addresses as "bridesmaids". *Bathory The Oracle, is the first bridesmaid of the Dark One, thus interestingly could be theorised be the first turned vampire too. The circumstances under which she was selected are not known, but for the short period in which The Dark One was freed, there seemed to be friction between the two of them. That being said, she is persistently loyal to Dracula over the many centuries, even committing several years to nurturing the sadistic behaviour of the man who was to become the fourth elder. *Michaela, another ancient vampire, and the founding mother of the sisterhood tribe. The circumstances of her selection have not yet been divulged in the series. She was killed by Jack and Ivory. *Wilhelm/Hansen is a bridesman of Dracula, and the most recently selected that we know of. Wilhelm, under the influence of the Dark One's evil energy persistent throughout the vampire population, seemingly unwillingly attacked and turned Jacob Van Helsing, and as a reward to his testified loyalty, the Dark One selected him as her next bride. He was killed by Bathory. We know that these vampires appear to be gifted with a mere fraction of the Dark One's power. On multiple occasions The Oracle has exhibited telekinetic abilities, even the ability to freeze elders, such as Sam, in a fixed place for as long as she desires. Furthermore, Wilhelm was able to telekinetically force Michaela and The Oracle off him when they were attempting to penetrate into his memories for the exact location of the 3 pages that are to be used to create a weapon to destroy the Dark One. In addition, they also have demonstrated the ability to be able to translocate in a rapid flash; this has only been seen previously in Abaddon, a very strong unique elder. The Oracle demonstrates this when she stops Michaela from killing Wilhelm. Finally they have the ability to shapeshift (along with the elders Abaddon and Sam). Both Michaela and The Oracle have naturally very haggard forms, but can portray the appearance characteristic to that of a human at will. In particular, Wilhelm was able to completely change his appearance of the young innocent boy he was, to the loving older father he appeared to be, for centuries. Only the elders possess similar abilities, and these underlying concepts have not been fully explained yet throughout the 4 seasons. Elders An old, powerful breed of vampire. According to Abigail Van Helsing there are several elders who each possess a totem that if gathered together can reveal the Dark One's location. They have much more inhuman features than common vampires and possess far superiors abilities. One Elder had telepathic abilities that allowed him to pass dreams of his location to Vanessa, Scarlett and Dimitri. He was also able to sense the blood of the First One within Scarlett and sense Vanessa's location. Known Elders #Sam (deceased) #Abaddon (deceased) #B'ah (deceased) #Jacob Van Helsing (deceased) Ancients Vampires generally that have lived over a century can be considered "ancient". Dmitri, Rebecca, and Antonasia were assumed to be over 300 years old. Generally more powerful in terms of strength and speed than the vampires under their control, they are feared among their vampire brethren. Ferals This specific class of vampires resort to drinking animal blood to survive. Their non-human diet imbues them with traits from the animals they feed upon, such as fangs, claws and several other physical and behavioral adaptations. Because this class of vampire is so animal-like, they are incapable of speaking; their only form of communication is through coordination with other ferals in a pack mentality. Ferals lose most of their original humanity, and no longer capable of making complex choices or thought, and have the obedience of a wild dog, while Julius was still a vampire and in power, he kept several feral vampires as pets. Dr. Bruce Harrison's Genetically Enhanced/Evolved Ferals These vampires have altered DNA which gives them faster healing, apparently able to recover from a headshot, and immunity to the UV rays of the sun which causes normal vampires to spontaneously combust if exposed for too long. They are able to organize and set up traps for humans, and one of them was capable of speech when confronted by the group of humans at Crooked Falls.These types of vampires are stronger and faster than regular vampires. These vampires can also regenerate from injuries. They can recover from massive organ damage as one vampire recovered from being stabbed through the eye, regenerating his entire eye in seconds. Mutated Ferals While fleeing from Julius, in the tunnels under his lair, Vanessa and Susan were attacked by a feral that was significantly mutated in comparison to other vampires. Among its inhuman traits were its grey skin and sharp claws, which it used to wound Vanessa. It fed indiscriminately on whatever crossed its path, including other vampires, which caused Julius' minions to fear it and made them reluctant to enter the tunnel in which it resided. It possessed enough strength to overpower Vanessa and the wounds it inflicted not only did not heal but caused her to become very sick. It possessed enough intelligence to stalk its victims from the shadows, as well as utilize hit and run tactics. Unknown Axel mentions an unknown, unseen breed of vampire living in the waters. Nothing is known about them, but his comments suggest they are even more frightening than the ferals. Vampire Clans Julius' Brood These baseline vampires are specifically known for following a powerful vampire known as Julius. They are visibly more human than feral vampires, capable of speech communication and possessing no animalistic traits aside from their guttural voices. Under Julius' command, these vampires are groomed to be tribal warriors, covering themselves in warpaint and blood before battle. Dmitri's Vampires These comprise the vampires who aligned with Dmitri, an ancient who has lived for at least 300 years. Compared to all the other vampires they have the most human-like appearance - they wear clothes that follow today's fashion and adapt behaviors suited to modern society in order to avoid the notice of humans. Dmitri and Rebecca have used these vampires to isolate and marginalize human communities, as well as run a blood farm that keeps them all well-fed. They have also put effort into running pollution factories in order to keep the skies dark. The Sisterhood An ancient sect of female vampires that were exiled by the other vampire groups, including Dmitri's alliance. They have existed for at least 200 years when they were originally exiled and dress in very dark warrior like attire with white eerie face masks. They appear to have a religious connotation, follow strict beliefs and revere their "Lord" which could very well be the Dark One (The First One). Very different from the other vampire bands, skilled in various handheld weapons, they are feared by even the most powerful vampire groups. Currently all the Sisterhood members turned back to humans. Skinners A band of vampires that live in the forest wearing the skin of their human victims, although very feral-like, they communicate with different guttural noises than the normal feral vampires, set up traps and ambushes for humans, they seem to understand Julius and Vanessa when they captured and tied up. They torture the humans they capture by skinning them alive and eating their flesh, eventually wearing their skin as the human dies. Factions The existing number and diversity of vampire factions is currently unknown, but so far they are known to be local to the Pacific Northwest area. Among the few factions seen thus far are Dmitri's brood, Julius' brood, and the Sisterhood. Powers *'Accelerated Healing:' Vampires possess an incredibly efficient healing factor, they are able to rapidly recover from forms of wounds that would be considered fatal to humans, such as being stabbed with a blade, or shot multiple times. They still feel the pain that is inflicted by these weapons, however the wounds quickly heal as if nothing happened at all. Vampirism also heals injuries they sustained before becoming a vampire, regardless of how long ago the injury occurred. Flesh had a bad shoulder before becoming a vampire, but the ache returned when he became human again. They are able to reattach their limbs, as Dimitri was able to do when his hand was severed. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Vampires are incredibly resilient to extreme fatigue and pain. They are able to endure multiple gunshots and stab wounds without dying and passing, however enough force can knock them down or cause them to pass out. Despite their impressive resilience, vampires can still be killed with enough force, as it has been implied that falls from great heights can kill them, and decapitation or a broken neck are proven methods of killing a vampire. *'Enhanced Speed:' Vampires are incredibly fast, allowing them to run and move more quickly than any human ever could. Vampires are able to quickly catch up to their prey; despite having a head start, Sam was able to catch up to Vanessa and Mohamad rather quickly with very little difficulty. Vampires can also maintain this speed across long distances; Dmitri was able to prolong a chase despite being pursued by cars and aerial vehicles. Some vampires have also displayed impressive agility, allowing them to easily coordinate their body and jump across great distances. *'Enhanced Strength:' Like their speed, a vampire's strength is far superior than that of any human, and typically increases with age. They are able to easily overpower and kill humans, and on multiple occasions have performed impressive feats of strength like launching others several feet through the air with their punches and kicks. Some vampires possess the strength to quickly mutilate flesh, and crush the heads of humans and other vampires. *'Heightened Senses:' Vampires are primarily nocturnal predators, they possess highly keen senses of smell, sight, taste and hearing, making these creatures even more dangerous. Flesh explained that his sight was repaired after becoming a vampire, and hadn't needed glasses for years, that is until he was reverted back to his human status. Vampires have very sensitive hearing and smell, that they use this to track their prey; Sam's hearing was repaired, and his sense of smell was heightened to the point where he could track Mohamed and Vanessa despite them having a head start. *'Longevity:' Contrary to popular belief vampires are not immortal, but simply age at a much slower rate than humans. According to Dr. Sholomenko vampires can live for hundreds of years but in the end they eventually die, which similarly to humans, terrifies them. Elder vampires, while maintaining a somewhat deformed appearance, have lived for millennia yet retain the physical age of someone who has passed middle age. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' This is the ideal way to ensure a vampire's death. However, it is difficult and dangerous to do, since it usually involves close-combat fighting and vampires have incredible reflexes and speed. *'Heart Destruction:' This is the most relied-upon tactic, as it typically guarantees a long-distance assault. An automatic rifle or shotgun is ideal for this to work. *'Heart Extraction': Ripping out a vampire's heart will result in instant death for a vampire. *'Broken Neck': Breaking a vampire's neck will result in instant death for a vampire. *'Extreme Brain Damage' - Enough damage to the head, even without decapitation, can kill a vampire. *'Massive Blood Loss:' Vampires are capable of exsanguination; however, this is difficult to achieve due to their accelerated healing ability. With that being said, if enough damage is applied, they can be killed through several methods as they are not indestructible. *'Sunlight/UV light:' UV rays are their primary source of weakness. Before the Rising, vampires were incapable of stepping outside in broad daylight, as the ultraviolet radiation would cause their flesh to combust. Axel Miller and his fellow Marines fortified the hospital with UV lamps to deter vampires from reaching their camp. The vampires forced their human slaves to work the power plants, constantly pumping more smog into the air in order to create cover of the clouds, this prevents them from having to resort to hiding in the darkness as they did in the past. *'Reversion:' When biting or blood consumption from Vanessa Van Helsing occurs, it can have varying effects on vampires. A feeder will momentarily become incapacitated, soon resulting in reversion, turning them from vampire back to human. Unfortunately, ferals aren't as lucky, when the process takes place for them, it results in a near instant death. Known Vampires *The Elder † *Dmitri † *Rebecca † *Julius (formerly) *Axel Miller (formerly) *Sam † *Mohamad (formerly) † *Ivory (formerly) *Dylan (formerly) † *Antonasia † *Mama † *Scab † *Gustov *Gorman Jones † *Magdalene † *Flesh (formerly) *Doc (formerly) *Susan (formerly) † *Balthazar (formerly) † *Bob (formerly) † *Bathory *Michaela † *Hansen † Trivia *Vanessa and Scarlett were born with The First Ones' blood. How this happened still remains unknown, but because of this it helped the elder find Vanessa's location because even though she was dead 'his' blood was still flowing in her body. Gallery Help_Me_1x01_Vanessa_kills_a_vampire.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Axel_shoots_vampires.jpg Seen_You_1x02_Axel_and_vampire_Doc.jpg Seen_You_1x02_Vampire_Balthazar_attacking_Vanessa.jpg Stay_Inside_1x03_Feral_vampire_dies_after_drinking_Vanessa%27s_blood.jpg Coming_Back_1x04_The_vampires_take_Vanessa.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Mutated_vampire.jpg For_Me_1x07_Dmitri_killing_a_vampire.jpg Little_Thing_1x08_Mohamad_shoots_vampire.jpg Help_Out_1x09_Vampire_Gorman_attacking.jpeg Help_Out_1x09_Two_nameless_vampires.jpeg Last_Time_1x11_Vampire_Sam.jpg Last_Time_1x11_Susan%27s_feral_vampire_father.jpg Last_Time_1x11_Sam_bitten_by_a_feral_vampire.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Julius_and_Mama_at_vampire_camp.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Sam_near-feral_vampire.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Vanessa_kills_vampire_butcher.jpg It_Begins_1x13_vampire_Axel.jpg References Category:Vampires Category:Mythologies